Luchando por ti
by alex-1987
Summary: ok...he vuelto despues de mucho tiempo espero que no sean crueles conmigo es mi primer fic slash asi que ya saben


ok. soy una enferma mental...y ya algunas que han tenido la desgrasia de leer mis historias lo saben; si no me recuerdan aquí les va quien yallos soy yo. Soy la sádica; (si como lo leen soy mujer para todos (as) aquellas que creyeron que soy hombre) autora de «La asesina Perfecta» historia que nunca termine de publicar y que quite de Sakura Card Captor. Espero poder terminar esta.

J.K.aseina-de-Sirius-Black-y-todo-aquel-que-se-me-ponga-enfrente-Rowling es la autora de Harry Potter este fic no esta hecho con fines lucrativos

Parejas: Ron/Hermione, Draco/Pansy, Harry /Ginny y D/H

si asi es u.u va a ver Slash es decir Chico/chico si no les gusta el genero son cordialmente invitados a retirarse y si les gusta el genero son bienvenidos.

**Luchando por Tí**

**por **

_Alex-1987_

**Capitulo I. Jugando a engañarlos**

**Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la derrota de Lord Voldemort el mago oscuro mas poderoso del siglo. tal como lo decía la profesía.**

**" **_«ninguno de los dos podra vivir»...«mientras siga el otro con vida» _**"**

**Harry cansado de que todo ser querido muriera a manos del Señor Oscuro y como resien había comenzado una relación con Ginny Weasley a quien amaba con toda su alma **( o eso creía el hasta que lo tuvo a "Él" en sus brazos)** se entreno tan arduamente que para mediados del sexto año consiguiese matar al inombrable...solo había un pequeño problema...Draco Malfoy, su antiguo nemesis, cuando se encontraron en el campo de batalla Harry estaba en pesimas condiciones, y ante lo que Potter pudiese creer, Malfoy lo traslado a su manción donde le curo y le cuido durante una semana; semana que ayudo a ambos jovenes a conocer lo que era realmente amar; fue entonces que Harry quizo dejar a Ginny y estar con Draco; lo mismo sucedio con el otro solo que el tenía que dejar a Pansy. Sin embargo fue Ronald Weasley quien impidio que esto sucediera alegando la soledad de su hermana... Draco y Harry sufrieron. Decidieron entonces ocultar su amor tras el velo de amistad y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado y continuar sus vidas con sus respectivas parejas**

**Pero al pasar tres años ambos jovenes no pudieron, ni quisieron dejar de buscarse comenzando el juego de engaños...**

-_Te estaba esperando-_ **hablo la suave voz de un joven de 22 años **-_ lo lamento...Ginny no me dejaba ir _- **dijo un apenado Joven moreno y de impactantes ojos verdes al tiempo que le abrazaba en medio de aquella exquisita oscuridad de uno de los departamentos ubicados en las afueras de Escosia**- _¿estuviste con ella- _**un deje de rencor se dejo oir en la oración **- ...- **El recien llegado solo se aparto dandole la espalda a su anfitrión, acción que causó que este le volteara mas bruscamente de como realmente lo desaba **-¿por que no me contestas Harry- **una delicada, pero varonil mano tomo el rostro de Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió... por segunda vez. Harry quiso dejarse consentir pero el remordimiento de haber estado con otra persona que no fuera Draco Malfoy, lo hacia sentir sucio** -_ Ya sabes la respuesta...no se por que lo preguntas - _**Draco en vez de enfurecerse cogio el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, él comprendía a la perfección el sentimiento de vergüenza que embargaba a su amante- **_no te mortifiques ya Harry; no lo hagas...-_** Tomo el delicado rostro de Potter y le beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello - ...**_no...draco...espera...esto no puede seguir así-; _**empujo suavemente al esbelto cuerpo de Draco, el se aparto un poco para mirar sus ojos - **_¿deverdad quieres que dejemos este absurdo juego, ¿de verdad quieres que nos dejemos de ver y seguir con la estupidez de que somos buenos amigos?...- _** Draco guardo silencio un momento mintras soltaba a Harry, con paso rapido pero elegante en dirección a un sofa que se hayaba al centro de la habitación, una vez sentado en el miro a Potter detenidamente, observaba su esbelta figura, su cabello azabache totalmente desordenado, sus exquisitas y afiladas facciones, esos ojos grandes y bonitos de color esmeralda; recordo entonces lo suave que era tocar la piel bronceada de Harry, la perfección que había tras la ropa negra de seda y las tunicas del mismo color que usaba, recordo tambien la dulce sonrisa de Potter, las exquisitas atenciones que tenía para con el, lo entregado que era...no, definitivamente jamás podría alejarse de él , jamás podría enfadarse con el...-**_ solo esta noche...solo una última noche a tu lado es todo lo que pido, prometo...no, juro, juro no volverte a buscar- _** Harry monta a orcajadas en el cuerpo de Draco - **_solo esta noche...ni una mas- _**pregunta Draco con el temor de saber la respuesta- **_... si...- _** solo esta palabra, solo basto esto para que la maldad que Draco guardara en lo mas recondito de su alma detonara...-** "no Harry, no sera ésta nuestra ultima noche ... estaremos simpre juntos..."-; ** con este pensamiento Draco se entrego por completo a Harry Potter...**

**Continuara...**

PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEW, no me quejo de lo que me envien (esto es desesperación) si quieren mandenme sujerencias hasta la proxima.

atte Alex-1987


End file.
